Color del destino
by Aki.Electric
Summary: Branch siempre procuró ocultar el mechón rosado en su cabello, no quería que nadie supiera que era el soulmate de la princesa de los trolls con quien apenas interactuaba. Poppy se está impacientando, su escurridizo soulmate aun no aparece. Conoce a todos en la aldea así que no entiende porque no ha encontrado al troll con el hermoso color azul del mechón en su cabeza.
1. Prologo

**Trolls no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

 **Prólogo**

Las gotas de lluvia caían con cierta fiereza en Pueblo Berteno, dándole un ambiente aun más deprimente de lo habitual. El gran árbol en medio del lugar era como una pieza que no encajaba, dado lo lleno de vida que se veía, incluso durante dicha lluvia.  
Los trolls disfrutaban su tiempo dentro de sus capsulas, al lado de sus amigos o seres queridos, disfrutaban de esa tarde.  
Excepto un pequeño troll que yacía debajo de la hoja de una planta en el suelo como único refugio.  
Se abrazaba a si mismo pero no para mantener su calor, lo hacía por tristeza, buscando consuelo que no encontraría en nadie más.  
Hace tan solo una horas había un sol brillante, hace tan solo unas horas había abrazado a alguien, hace tan solo unas horas su abuela seguía con vida.  
Y ahora llovía, y no tenía a nadie a su lado, sólo una pulsera que brillaba indicando que era la hora de los abrazos y como única cosa que daba color a su alrededor, incluso sobre su piel ahora gris como una piedra.  
Sabía a quien abrazaría si pudiera pero ahora ya no estaba y nunca volvería.  
Acababa de perder a su abuela, el Trollsticio había llegado nuevamente a arrebatarle a alguien pero lo peor era su extraño cabello. ¿Porque justo debía pasar eso cuando en lo único que pensaba en que era su culpa que su abuela estuviera muerta?

Metió su mano en su cabellera y estiró un mechón, miró con recelo el mechón rosa en su mano. Su abuela le había hablado acerca de las almas gemelas, si no recordaba mal ella le contó que algún día pasaría, cuando el mundo creyera que era el momento ideal para que conociera a su soulmate un mechón de su cabello cambiaría al color de la cabellera de su destinada. Eso era algo que el pequeño troll no entendía.

¿Porque justo ahora tenía que aparecer dicha señal del destino? ¿Su abuela debía morir para que eso ocurriera? Solamente era un niño, no le interesaban esas cosas del amor. Sólo quería devuelta a su abuela.  
Escuchó un trueno, logrando hacerlo salir de sus pensamientos. Pronto sería de noche, debía de ir a algún lugar a refugiarse del frío que haría si quería evitar resfriarse.  
Por un momento pensó en ir a su casa pero ¿de que servía regresar a un lugar en el que ya nadie lo esperaría? Además ya no era un lugar seguro.  
La malvada berteno que se llevó a su abuela lo había hecho con tanta facilidad que dudaba que resguardarse en su casa hiciera la diferencia.  
Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó con la intención de,si al menos ya no podía vivir en donde fue criado, por lo menos llevarse algunas cosas consigo.  
Para ser un niño, fue algo muy rápido tomar lo que consideraba esencial para sobrevivir fuera del árbol, porque no tenía planeado quedarse en el lugar principal donde vivían los trolls, y por ende, donde los bertenos los buscaban.  
Caminó con una mochila pesada para su pequeño cuerpo pero que llevaba todo lo necesario,al igual que unas cuantas cosas en sus brazos.  
Al salir de la capsula sintió el fresco de la noche, su piel se erizó en reacción.  
Necesitaba rápido donde pasar la noche, podía dejar para mañana buscar el refugio adecuado para su supervivencia.  
La lluvia había cesado pero eso no quitaba el hecho que el suelo ahora estaba frío, lo cual era molesto para el troll que estaba descalzo. Su prioridad era conseguir un lugar seco para dormir. Eso debería haber sido en lo que se centrará su atención pero, por tercera vez en el día, el mundo decidió darle otro acontecimiento más.  
Escuchó como alguien hablaba, lo que llamó su atención era lo fuerte que lo hacía. En automático se dirigió a donde creía venía la voz. Detrás de una roca estaban el rey Peppy y un par de trolls.  
-Este será el último Trollsticio que pasemos aquí. Tantos años viviendo aquí y cada año perdemos más de los nuestros y eso cambiará.-Decía firme el troll regente-En medio del tronco del árbol troll hay un túnel a medio cavar, llega al menos a los limites de Pueblo Berteno. Si cavamos desde ahora podríamos lograr que sea lo suficientemente grande como para llegar hasta las profundidades del bosque. Deberíamos lograr terminarlo la noche antes del siguiente Trollsticio.  
-Eso suena como un excelente plan, su alteza.-Dijo una troll.  
-Creo que si logramos poner a trabajar trolls durante el día y otros en la noche podríamos incluso tenerlo listo antes de lo que tiene previsto, rey Peppy.-Dijo el otro troll.

-Recuerden en ese caso turnar trolls para hacerlo, los bertenos podrían sospechar si no ven trolls fuera del árbol. Es de vital importancia aparentar que todo es normal para evitar que se enteren. No quiero que nadie más sea comido, y menos mi pequeña.-El varón sacó de su cabellera a una bebé troll rosa que estaba durmiendo. Miró decidido a sus acompañantes.-Ningún troll se queda atrás.  
-Ningún troll se queda atrás-ambos lo imitaron.  
Branch retrocedió detrás de su escondite.  
No le importaba para nada el plan, de hecho tenía sentido, eso significaba que en menos de un año podría irse de ese horrible lugar y tener menos probabilidades de ser comido por los bertenos.  
Lo que definitivamente no esperaba era ver a la bebé.  
El color de su cabello era del mismo color del mechón que había aparecido hace poco en su cabello.  
Eso no podía ser.  
¿Su alma gemela, la que el mundo creía que era el momento adecuado para que la conociera, era una bebé? Que disgustante. No entendía como a alguien le parecía adecuado emparejarlo con ella.  
Agitó la cabeza para intentar sacarse eso de la mente, tenía cosas mucho más importantes ahora. Caminó hasta tener una marcha constante para encontrar donde dormir y que le permitiera esconderse de los malvados y terribles bertenos.  
Decidió que sería más listo que ellos, viviría debajo de las rocas de ser necesario con tal de estar a salvo.  
Ningún berteno lo atraparía y no le importaba lo que el mundo le dijera.  
Él no saldría con una bebé.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, traje un nuevo fic ¡y es un soulmate!**

 **Leí una vez un soulmate en donde una persona nace con un mechón de su cabello del color del cabello de su alma gemela pero decidí poner aquí que el mechón aparece sólo cuando estás listo para conocerla, aunque pondré que a uno le puede salir antes que a su destinado(a), así que mientras Branch lo tiene y Poppy no.**

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta luego n.n/**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Trolls no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

* * *

Poppy se levantó feliz, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era un día maravilloso.

Se asomó por la ventana, el cielo estaba despejado lo que permitía que el sol brillara sin que nada se interpusiera.

Respiró hondo pero pronto sintió algo impactar con fuerza en su cara haciéndole cerrar en automático los ojos, los abrió tras unos segundos. Sonrió.

Era el Brillapalooza.

Corrió a su closet y se cambió la ropa para dormir que tenía puesta por su característico vestido azul. Se puso frente al espejo y no le sorprendió ver su rostro y parte de su cabello llenos de brillantina. Usó ambas manos para quitárselo. Una vez se vio libre del brillo procedió a peinarse y se amarró el cabello.

Para tener menos de cinco minutos de estar despierta se veía bien.

Rostro impecable, peinado perfecto, un lindo vestido que combinaba con los adornos en su cabeza así como con su mechón a pesar de que lograba camuflarse con el resto de su-

Espera.

Se deshizo de su peinado y miró fijamente su cabello en el espejo.

Eso era...

Sin perder un momento más, salió de su capullo con la intención de buscar a sus amigos.

Corrió por la villa, veía como a los demás trolls les arrojaban brillantina. Se detuvo para ver como todos reían al recibir el tiro de los trolls de brillo.

Le alegraba ver que todos los estuvieran pasando bien. Estaba por volver a su andar cuando fue recibida de frente por un puñado de brillantina plateada que dio justo en su cara.

-¡Toma eso, Poppy!-habló Diamantino.

Ella, sonriendo,se quitó el brillo del rostro.

-Hola, por lo visto lo estás pasando muy bien.

-Ni que lo digas-le dijo-ha sido un gran día y aun no es mediodía.

-Ya que estás aquí necesito decirte al-

La rosada recibió más impacto de proyectiles de brillo que llegaron por todas partes. Comenzó a quitarse el que amenazaba con meterse en sus ojos, escuchó risas acercarse.

-¡Te hemos sorprendido!-dijo Grandulón sosteniendo en uno de sus brazos a su amigo el Señor Peluche y en el otro traía en la mano un puñado de brillantina plateada.

-Totalmente, no lo vio venir-habló Suki que lanzaba y atrapaba con su mano otro puñado de brillantina plateada, algo le decía a la princesa de los trolls que ya sabía de donde habían conseguido los proyectiles sus amigos.

Dos eran coincidencia pero que las gemelas también llevaran consigo le había confirmado sus sospechas.

-Un momento, ¿donde están Cooper y Chiquilina?

-¡Cuidado abajo!-alguien gritó ,provocando que el grupo de amigos mirará hacia arriba.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el área donde estaban se llenó de brillantina.

Luego de que todos comenzaran a quitarse el brillo de encima aparecieron los culpables de esa travesura que resultaron ser los trolls que faltaban para completar el pequeño grupo.

-Parece que todos se levantaron de muy buen humor.-Dijo Poppy que ahora solo tenía brillo en su cabello.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?-preguntó Cooper-¡Hoy es un día grandioso!

\- Y en eso estoy de acuerdo-señaló Poppy-Apuesto a que ustedes no lográn adivinar lo que me ocurrió.

-¿Vistes un arco iris doble?

-¿Viste una fiesta sorpresa?

-¿Descubriste algo que haga más brillante a la brillantina?

-¡Un sombrero!

-¡Fiesta láser!

-No-la troll detuvo a sus amigos-No fue ninguna de esas cosas.¡No lo creerán cuando se los cuente!

-¿Que pudo ser entonces?-preguntó Chiquilina.

Poppy decidió que sería una de esas situaciones de ver para creer así que optó por quitarse lo que quedaba de brillo en su cabellera y estiró el mechón de distinto color sólo por asegurarse que sus amigos lo vieran.

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-¡Apareció el mechón de tu soulmate!-gritó emocionado Grandulón.

Pronto sus amigos la rodearon y empezaron a hablar a la vez que intentaban ver más de cerca su mechón.

-¿Cuando apareció?-preguntó Suki.

-Me levanté con él esta mañana.-Respondió.

-Es increíble-dijo Satin.

-Estás más cerca de encontrar a tu soulmate-dijo Seda.

-No lo dejes ir cuando lo encuentres-dijo Chiquilina.

-Cálmense chicos-habló Poppy poniendo sus manos frente a ella domo para apaciguarlos-Como dije, desperté con él. Ni siquiera creo que deba apresurarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-preguntaron todos casi alarmados.

-Si se dan cuenta, al menos entre los trolls que conozco, ninguno tiene cabello de este tono de azul.

-¿Estás segura ?-preguntó Cooper-¿Ni Arroyín?

Poppy negó con la cabeza. Por más que le gustará, ni siquiera el tono de azul del cabello de su amigo, el que realmente no le importaría que fuera más que eso, se acercaba.

-No creo conocerlo-dijo ella-pero si mi mechón apareció es por algo, no por nada dicen que sólo aparece cuando estás listo para conocer a tu soulmate.-Habló más decidida.

Todos asintieron.

Era la oportunidad de que ella conociera a alguien maravilloso que seguramente sería la persona más que ideal para alguien como ella.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana buscando por toda la aldea a algún troll con cabello azul. Cuando alguno de los otros veía a un troll ella negaba. Con lo poco que había visto el color de su mechón ya se creía capaz de reconocerlo cuando lo viera.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que aun no hayamos encontrado a alguien con el color de tu soulmate?-Se quejó Seda.

-Hemos recorrido la aldea varias veces y aun no damos con alguien con ese tono!-Dijo exasperada Satín.

-No sé, pero algo me dice que no lo encontraremos entre los demás.-Dijo Poppy. De alguna manera sentía que no sería tan fácil dar con él.

-Quizás sea alguien que haya salido al bosque y por eso no lo hemos visto aun.-Sugirió Chiquilina.

-Si, podría ser eso-Poppy medio lo pensó, era algo que tenía mucho sentido para ella, que no se encontraba justo en la aldea.

La troll miró a los lados y dado que estaban en los límites de la aldea es que pudo ver a alguien caminar cerca de allí.

-¡Branch!-Preguntó tan fuerte como pudo.

El troll que estaba dándole la espalda, claramente se asustó por tremendo ruido.

Ella corrió hasta él.

-¡Branch!-lo llamó deteniéndose aun con él sin verla.

-Poppy-gruñó el malhumorado troll.

Él se giró para verla. Notó que traía unas ramas entre sus brazos, debía estar en su usual recolección de ramas para su refugio anti bertenos (no tenía nada de sentido que lo tuviera dado que ya casi eran veinte años sin que los encontrarán).

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el otro.

Por alguna extraña razón ,Branch siempre se había mostrado reacio con ella.

Como si su presencia le molestara por alguna razón que no encontraba dado que casi no interactuaban.

Quizás era algo de los trolls grises, pero eso no le impedía querer integrarlo con los demás.

-Tranquilo-dijo ella- Vives fuera de Villa troll, ¿no es así?

-Si no te has dado cuenta, nunca estoy en la aldea donde siempre hacen fiestas super escandalosas por algo.

-Bueno, ya que vives en el bosque, ¿sabes quienes suelen ir ahí? Necesito saber quien puede estar afuera en este momento.

-Número uno-dijo Branch levantando un dedo-no porque viva afuera de la villa significa que sepa quienes entran al bosque o no-levantó otro dedo-y número dos: aunque lo hiciera yo no conozco a todos como para poder decir quienes salen o se quedan a tus escandalosas fiestas. Además, ¿porque razón quieres saber eso?

-Es algo super confidencial.-dijo tras de ella Suki.

-¿Qué puede ser tan confidencial?-preguntó el troll gris que sólo quería regresar a su anterior actividad.-¿acaso planeas salir al bosque a hacer más fiestas que tal vez atraigan a los bertenos?

-No es nada de eso para que te lo sepas-dijo Grandulón-Lo que pasa es que Poppy acaba de obtener el mechón de su soulmate.

-Grandulón.-Dijo entredientes algo avergonzada la princesa, les había contado a ellos de eso con la intención de que guardaran el secreto, no esperaba que se lo contarán como si nada al otro.

Branch reaccionó algo...no como esperaba Poppy.

Había pensado que él rodaría los ojos y daría a entender que no le interesaba pero en cambio, soltó las ramas que cargaba y tragó saliva algo ¿nervioso?

Rápidamente atribuyó su reacción a que él no era alguien que hablara de cosas como esas y que tal vez que tocaran el tema lo había hecho sentir incómodo.

-¿De qué color es?

-¿Qué?

-El mechón, ¿qué color tiene?

Oh, eso.

Le mostró su mechón.

-Estoy buscando a alguien con este color de cabello pero nadie en la aldea tiene este azul, pensé que quizás tu sabías si algún troll que salió al bosque tendría este tono.

-No, no, no-él negó rápidamente-No he visto a nadie salir al bosque así que creo que lo mejor es que detengas esa búsqueda inútil, por tu propio bien.

-Hey, no es inútil-le reprochó-creo que es algo importante conocer a tu alma gemela y aun más si el mundo cree que ya llegó el momento de hacerlo.

-Eso solo son cuentos-dijo Branch-no es la gran cosa-comenzó a recoger las ramas que había soltado-es solo una porción de cabello que se hizo de otro color. Eso no tiene nada de mágico.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué no es importante conocer a tu alma gemela?

-Si-dijeron las gemelas.

-Como va a saber, es gris-dijo Chiquilina-No comprenderá lo importante que es hasta que lo viva él mismo.

Poppy vio como la cara de Branch se contraía hasta mostrar casi ira. Parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Abrió la boca pero alguien se interpuso entre el grupo de trolls y el gris.

-Calmados todos-dijo Arroyín que era sostenido por una luciérnaga.-Dejen atrás todas esas vibras negativas, no querrán echar a perder un gran día como el Brillapalooza.

Branch solo se giró y se fue, alejándose de todos ellos, probablemente iría a su bunker.

-Poppy,-habló el troll morado-¿que ha pasado aquí? No pude evitar sentir energías negativas rodearte y eso me preocupo tanto que no dude en venir a ayudarte.

Poppy sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El otro puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Yo sé que no es simplemente nada-habló preocupado-por favor confía en mí y cuéntame que pasó.

Ella sonrió.

Él era tan bueno.

-¿Por que no pudiste ser tú?-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Ser quien, Poppy?-preguntó confundido.

-Nada, yo-jugó nerviosa con su cabello, suspiró-déjame contarte.

Tras unos minutos le había dicho todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Así que se trata de eso-dijo tras terminar de escucharla.

-¿Y que piensas?-le preguntó.

Arroyín se llevó una mano al mentón, haciendo alusión de pensar profundamente en lo que había escuchado.

Ella le miraba ansiosa.

-Bueno,-finalmente habló-creo que no importa quien sea tu soulmate, sin duda alguna te amará-él se acercó a ella-incluso si no soy yo-le picó juguetonamente la punta de la nariz con su dedo a lo que ella se rió.

-Aw, ¿en serio porque no fuiste tú?-medio se quejó.

El troll se encogió de hombros.

-También para mí es una lástima que una troll tan amable y linda como tú no sea para mí pero todo ocurre por algo y el destino jamás se equivoca al momento de emparejar a un troll con una hermosa y encantadora troll como tú.

Ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

-Ay, Arroyín-ella se llevó ambas manos a la cara para ocultar su reacción-¿Qué cosas dices?

-No digo más que la verdad, princesa.-le besó la mano en muestra de caballerosidad-¿Qué tal si dejas de pensar en eso y a cambio vas conmigo a disfrutar el resto del Brillapalooza?

Poppy asintió.

El grupo de trolls caminó dispuesto a seguir recibiendo/lanzando brillantina.

Sin saberlo, un troll gris los observaba a la distancia y negaba con la cabeza.

Era mejor así.

* * *

 **Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Poppy ya tiene su mechón y no sabe quien es su soulmate, quien claramente no quiere que se entere. Lástima que tarde o temprano debe suceder-risa malvada-**

 **Hasta la próxima. Felices fiestas n.n**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Trolls no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

 **Aclaración: Este capitulo es un flashback de cuando Branch es un niño. La razón de porque este cambio de tiempo está en las notas al final.**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el día. Este era el día en que los trolls abandonarían el árbol troll y escaparían de Pueblo Berteno.

No había manera en que se quedaran otro trollsticio más.

El rey Peppy llevó acabo su plan, habían logrado terminar el túnel por el cual huirían pero ademas habían hecho reemplazos hechos de madera que ocuparían los capullos del árbol, la idea era engañar a los bertenos. Sólo quedaba esperar a que ellos no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia hasta que fuera muy tarde.

Branch no había podido dormir, por más que quiso no pudo ni pegar un ojo. Demasiado nervioso para hacerlo, siempre pensando que cualquier cosa podría arruinar el escape.

Al ver que no sería capaz de dormir, decidió prepararse para evitar contratiempos, se aseguró de guardar todas sus cosas, no sacaría nada hasta que estuviera en otro lugar, uno que esperaba fuera seguro y muy lejos de los bertenos.

Fue de los primeros en llegar al inicio del túnel, dado que no había podido descansar fue a ese lugar antes de la hora establecida por el rey.

El resto de los trolls fueron llegando conforme se acercaba la huida. El rey llegó cuando faltaba unos minutos para que diera la dichosa hora. No dijo nada solo permaneció atento a su brazalete.

Con cada segundo que pasaba Branch se sentía cada vez más ansioso, estrujó en sus manos las correas de su mochila. Recorrió con la mirada la cima del árbol, los demás trolls parecían estar igual que él, menos el rey troll que seguía mirando su brazalete.

El pequeño comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿porque no daba ya la señal para que pudieran largarse de una vez? ¿Porque le prestaba tanta atención a su brazalete? Por favor, que alguien le dijera que no planeaba esperar la hora de los abrazos para abrazar. Sabía que faltaba poco para que lo fuera pero ¿eso era razón suficiente para posponer el escape? Había conocido algunos trolls que se tomaban muy en serio la tradición, y siendo que se trataba de su líder...

El rey alzó su brazo derecho en el aire, aun viendo su brazalete el cual se activó marcando la hora de los abrazos.

El monarca los vio a todos.

Branch casi esperaba que todos comenzaran a abrazarse pero eso no sucedió. En cambio, Peppy señaló al túnel.

-¡Rápido, andando!-hacía movimientos con los brazos para indicar que comenzaran a entrar.

Inmediatamente los trolls saltaron al pasaje, el pequeño troll gris fue uno de los primeros. Había alcanzado a escuchar muy a la lejanía a los Bertenos. Con eso decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse.

Trolls se lastimaban conforme avanzaban o se detenían diciendo tener problemas, porque por lo visto no podían simplemente rodear los charcos de agua. Sino fuera por que corría por su vida, rodaría los ojos. Incluso él siendo un niño que llevaba consigo equipaje no estaba teniendo tantos problemas como el resto.

Pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar y el tunel se volvió algo inestable. Por los ruidos que se escuchaban creía que se trataba de alguien que estaba cavando. No había que pensar mucho para saber quienes eran los responsables de los temblores.

Tras un larga carrera, en la que no se detuvo en ningún momento, logró ser el primero en salir del túnel.

Se sentía algo aliviado pero sabía que era demasiado temprano para eso. Se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra una roca cercana para descansar un poco. Vio como el resto iba llegando hasta que los últimos en salir llegaron en bola, literalmente, como si estuvieran celebrando el día del abrazo pelota. Salieron rodando del agujero. Uno de los que iba en ese grupo, el cual tenía una pierna rota, se acercó hasta la entrada de su anterior ruta de escape, viendo al interior de la misma. Se giró preocupado a ver a los demás.

-Creo que el rey Peppy no lo logró.

Eso lo sorprendió.

No podía ser posible. El rey era demasiado intrépido y contaba con una fuerza voluntad que lo hacía casi invencible como para que no lo lograra.

Sin él, ¿qué sería del pueblo troll?

No hubo tiempo de que cundiera el pánico ya que alguien habló desde el interior del túnel.

-Cuando dije que ningún troll se queda atrás...

Todos volvieron a enfocarse en el pasaje del que recién habían salido, algo parecía acercarse.

Saliendo de ahí, estaba el rey Peppy, en toda su desnuda gloria.

-¡Es que ningún troll se queda atras!-alzó los brazos, mostrandose vencedor del intento fallido de los bertenos por capturarlos.

Todos estaban tan felices de ver que lo hubiera logrado que parecio no importarles que no tuviera ropa. Sinceramente eso no sorprendía a Branch, tenían una celebración en el que no usaban pantalones.

-Rey Peppy, ¿donde está la princesa Poppy?-una niña troll preguntó preocupada al mayor.

Branch, sin saber muy bien porque, se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta, alarmándose.

¿Qué?

Miró al rey quien sacó de su cabello a la susodicha troll.

-Ningún troll se queda atrás.

En general, causó mucha ternura ver a la pequeña decir el lema de su padre.

El troll gris se alteró un poco.

¿A quien se le ocurría llevar al peligro a una bebé? Era su hija, debería ser más cuidadoso.

Estaba seguro de que si su abuela...siguiera viva, ella probablemente se habría enojado por eso. Ella sabía cuidar niños pequeños. Siempre había sido la mejor en eso desde su punto de vista.

Vio algo molesto al rey, quizás la molestia era porque sabía que esa clase de acciones mostraban negligencia, una que jamás aceptaría su abuela.

O quizás porque sabía que algún día ella sería su reina y le preocupaba por lo mismo su bienestar.

Se negaba a creer que estuviera relacionado con...aquello que se negaba aun a aceptar.

El rey indicó que debían alejarse lo más que pudieran. No había necesidad de que lo dijera, Branch lo haría de cualquier manera. Se levantó de donde estaba y siguió al resto que iba tras el monarca.

Tras un tiempo andando sin parar, se internaron en el bosque y el rey hizo que se detuvieran. Les dijo que ahí vivirían,que tenía todo lo que necesitaban: aire fresco, agua cristalina y la mejor acústica. Dicho eso, Poppy sacó su cencerro y los trolls comenzaron a hacer ruido.

Branch solo negó y se alejó, no planeaba quedarse donde se reunían todos. Nunca estarían lo suficientemente lejos de los bertenos.

Se detuvo bajo un hongo, se descolgó la mochila y la dejó en el suelo. Se sentó, apoyándose contra una roca que era más grande que él, ahora podía sentir el cansancio tras mucho tiempo sin dormir.

Despertó al sentir frío, notó que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Se levantó y volvió a colgarse la mochila. Debía apresurarse en encontrar donde pasar la noche.

Caminaba mientras observaba su alrededor. Donde fuera que viera, nada le convencía. Sabía que no podía quedarse con los demás trolls, por obvias razones, tampoco podía quedarse en el suelo, corría el riesgo de ser aplastado, además de que fácilmente podrían encontrarlo. No tenía muchas opciones.

Se apoyó contra una piedra, sino podía vivir en un capullo ni en el suelo, ¿que debía hacer entonces? ¿Vivir bajo las rocas?

De pronto el niño pareció tener una idea, una buena.

Minutos después, estaba cavando con una pequeña pala que tenía en la mochila, para cuando la luna salió, apenas había logrado hacer un hoyo en el que podría acomodarse en posición fetal.

Estaba oscuro pero decidió seguir cavando para al menos poder guardar ahí su mochila. No quería arriesgarse a dejarla fuera, no sabía si algo fuera a llevarse a sus cosas mientras descansaba.

Ya era muy tarde pero había logrado su cometido, estaba algo apretado dentro del agujero pero al menos su mochila estaría también dentro del hoyo. Había colocado ramas con hojas en la entrada para que pareciera suelo falso.

Sacó una manta de su mochila y se cobijo, había bajado un poco la temperatura. Se cubrió lo más que pudo, esperando conciliar el sueño pronto o sería una noche larga.

* * *

Había llegado un nuevo día, todos los trolls decidieron salir de los que fueron sus refugios en la noche y se pusieron manos a la obra para reconstruir su civilización. De igual manera, Branch salió de su agujero en el suelo dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Se estiró, había sido incómodo permanecer hecho bolita en un área nada suave pero era un precio a pagar, mejor que estar expuesto a cualquier amenaza de la zona. No se comparaba a su anterior escondite de cuando aun vivían en Pueblo Berteno, el cual fue un pequeño hoyo que había hecho debajo de un hongo y cubría su entrada con césped falso, lo mismo que hizo donde pasó la noche.

Por ahora, tenía como prioridad seguir haciendo su refugio. A pesar de no haber tenido mucho tiempo para buscar un mejor lugar donde permanecer, decidió que ese sitio era el ideal para vivir. Solo necesitaba aumentar la profundidad y el ancho del hoyo para poder tener el espacio suficiente para sus cosas, para poder dormir a sus anchas y conseguir provisiones.

Por días se dedicó a cavar, tomando solo descansos para comer. Conforme el hoyo se hacía cada vez más grande, podía meter más cosas, lo que implicaba que podía hacer otros trabajos que tenía pendientes.

El frío en las noches era algo que no podía simplemente ignorar por lo que decidió recolectar ramas para hacer un fuego que le proporcionara calor cuando descendiera la temperatura.

El niño miró los alrededores al asomarse desde su refugio, una vez vio todo despejado, salió. Cerró rápidamente la escotilla, volviendo a poner las hojas que tenía encima al caerse tras abrirla. Anotó mentalmente que debía mejorar el camuflaje de la entrada.

Caminó un rato, a pesar de que buscaba ramas encontró un par de hojas que podrían servirle para varias cosas. Improvisó con una de ellas e hizo una bolsa en la que metió el resto.

Siguió buscando ramas pero terminó llegando hasta villa troll sin tener mucha suerte con su labor. Veía como ya habían algunos capullos construidos en su totalidad mientras algunos estaban aun en construcción en el suelo o colgados incompletos.

Todos los trolls trabajaban duro nivel troll, lo cual era tararear o cantar durante sus quehaceres, para darse ánimos o para simplemente no aburrirse durante los mismos.

Varios trolls lo saludaban a lo lejos, a lo que extrañado levantaba la mano para devolver el saludo.

Recorría la aldea pero tampoco habían ramas en el lugar. Comenzó a desesperarse debido a eso, no quería tener que verse obligado a ir más allá de la villa y arriesgarse a explorar territorios aun desconocidos.

Terminó por llegar junto a un capullo en el suelo del cual se escuchaban canciones para niños. Una parte de dicha estructura colapsó, permitiendo ver el interior de la misma. Dentro había una troll amarilla con cabello naranja rodeada de trolls pequeños, ella se rió un poco al ver el exterior.

-Supongo que el capullo aun no está listo.-Miró a los niños que cuidaba-Tendrán que salir en lo que aseguro que todo este en orden.-Cargó a la bebé Poppy que estaba anteriormente sentada en sl suelo con el resto y salió del lugar, siendo seguida por los demás pequeñines que gateaban o apenas lograban caminar tambaleándose.

La mujer estando afuera vio al troll gris.

-Hola cariño-le saludó-¿cómo te llamas?

-Branch-contestó para no ser grosero.

-¿Alguno de tus padres vino a dejarte aquí?

Debía tratarse de una niñera, dedujo Branch. Él negó como respuesta.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí. Estoy buscando ramas.

-¿Tus padres las quieren para su casa?

Él agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento-le dijo al darse cuenta de su situación-¿que tal si te nos unes?-le preguntó intentando animarlo-puedes pasar la tarde con nosotros. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda con estos pequeñines-señaló a los trolls bajo su cuidado.

-Yo...

-¡Espléndido!-la mujer lo tomó rápidamente de la muñeca y lo llevó unos metros lejos del capullo.-Necesito que alguien se haga cargo en lo que termino de asegurarlo-dijo refiriéndose a la construcción. Se detuvo, volteó hacia atrás comprobando que los demás bebés los siguieron, ninguno faltaba-Muy bien, pastelito-miró a Branch quien intentaba zafarse de ella-no permitas que ninguno se te pierda de vista, en especial este angelito-le dio a Poppy.

El troll gris atinó a tomarla cuando se la acercó. Miró atónito a la bebé.

-Pero yo...

-¡Confío en ti!-gritaba la troll corriendo hacia el capullo y cerrándolo tras de si.

El niño no sabía que hacer.

Sus planes para ese día eran buscar ramas y seguir trabajando en su refugio pero al parecer ahora era responsable de un montón de trolls que no podían ni hablar. Bueno, sus planes habían cambiado.

Sintió un tirón en su cabello, haciéndole quejarse por el dolor. Observó molesto a Poppy quien aun sostenía una porción de su pelo.

Espera un minuto.

Oh,no.

Veía horrorizado a la princesa.

Literalmente, estaba cargando a su soulmate. ¿Que tan extraño era? Demasiado.

Tenía la repentina necesidad de soltarla pero no lo hizo por varias razones:

Uno, soltarla implicaba que se cayera y no era tan malvado como para hacerle eso a un bebé. Dos, no estaba tan loco para hacerlo aun dentro de la villa donde cualquiera podría verlo y menos si se trataba de la unigénita del rey. Tres, no era su culpa que el mundo quisiera emparejarlos. Y cuatro, la razón mas extraña que tenía: no quería que ella se hiciera daño y menos por su culpa.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse.

No podía dejarse influenciar solo porque un simple mechón de su cabello le dice que aparentemente su soulmate es esta bebé. No tenía porque ser obligado a comportarse así con ella solo por eso.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le agradara la idea de pasar tiempo juntos.

Su tren del pensamiento se vio interrumpido tras sentir otro tirón.

Frunció el ceño, observando con reproche a la princesa.

A pesar de que la veía molesto ella solo reía.

¿Así que esto le parecía gracioso?

La dejó sobre el suelo. Apenas se percató de que el resto de los bebés le observaban, formados en un círculo alrededor de él. Supuso que sabían que estaba a cargo de ellos.

Reconociendo que no podría irse sin quedar mal y sabiendo que era peligroso que los pequeños estuvieran sin supervisión, Branch se sentó en posición de loto y tamboreaba sus dedos en una de sus rodillas.

-¿Que se supone que haga?-preguntó a nadie en especial.

Pronto, todos los bebés comenzaron a hacer cosas de personas de su edad. Algunos se chupaban los dedos, otros se metían un pie a la boca, otros se quedaron dormidos.

Suspiró. Ahora tenía que verlos hacer tonterías hasta que volviera la troll, sino es que el resto del día.

-Genial-murmuró entre dientes mientras apoyaba su codo derecho sobre su pierna y apoyaba su barbilla en su mano del mismo brazo, se podía notar el sarcasmo en esa palabra.

Sintió a un niño sentarse entre sus piernas, percatándose que se trataba de Poppy.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó, sintiéndose rápidamente como un tonto al recordar que se trataba de una bebé que seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que le dijo.

La troll simplemente se acomodó, observándolo fijamente.

Branch miró a otro lado, incómodo.

¿Porque ella no pudo imitar a los otros e ignorarlo?

La rosada levantó su mano, tomando nuevamente del cabello del otro.

-¡Auch!-se quejó adolorido-¡Basta!-intentó hacer que la otra lo soltará pero luego se dio cuenta que si no le permitía agarrar su pelo haría lo mismo con partes de su cara.

Tras un rato se calmó la troll, ahora cada que acercaba su manita a la cara del niño más grande este la detenía con una de sus manos y hacía que la bajara, solo para que un rato después se repitiera eso.

El gris volteó a ver al capullo, no había vuelto a ver a la mujer desde que entró ahí, se preguntaba si acaso era muy difícil lo que estaba haciendo para que tardara tanto.

Volvió a sentir a la princesa tocar su rostro, rodó los ojos, dispuesto a alejarla como había hecho todo ese tiempo pero su fastidio se transformó en un estado de alerta cuando la troll aprovechó su reaccionar lento para trepar por su cuerpo y llegar hasta su cabellera. Branch intentaba agarrarla pero era muy escurridiza. Poppy tiraba de su cabello. Gritó frustrado y metió sus manos a su mata.

-¡Aja!-dijo victorioso cuando logró pescarla.

Hizo fuerza, logrando sacarla no sin antes sentir que le eran arrancados unos cuantos pelos, apostaba a que la menor intentó agarrarse de su cabello pero aparentemente no funcionó.

La miró enojado pero la bebé lucía confundida, entonces el troll gris se percató de algo que le heló la sangre.

La pequeña sostenía unos cuantos cabellos rosados en una de sus manitas.

Ella veía el delgado mechón y luego a Branch. Balbuceaba confundida, hasta parecía hacer pucheros al no entender porque el troll gris tenía cabellos rosados entre tanta mata oscura.

Tembló su labio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus mejillas comenzaban a oscurecerse.

"Oh, no", pensó Branch. "Va a explotar."

La rosada sollozaba pero poco a poco su llanto se incrementó.

El troll no sabía que hacer, no tenía experiencia con niños, además de que aun era uno.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la troll que salió del capullo para revisar a los pequeños.

-No sé...-contestó de inmediato Branch. Enserio,no tenía idea de porque comenzó a llorar la niña, y si no se detenía estaba seguro de que comenzaría a hacer lo mismo.

-Permiteme-la mujer tomó a la bebé, alzándola para verla mejor.-Creo que alguien no soportó arrancarse los pelos de su cabecita-dijo viendo el diminuto mechón en la mano de la pequeña.

Branch casi suspira aliviado al ver que la otra pensaba que eso era de Poppy.

-Quizás tenga hambre-sacó de su cabellera un biberón, acercándolo a la princesa que empezó a beber de él.

La bebé fue calmándose pero tenía los ojos cansados.

-¿Ves?-miró al gris-solo tenía hambre-se la devolvió-cuando termine hazla eructar.

-Pero...

La troll de nuevo se metió en el capullo sin detenerse a escucharlo.

Branch se sentía cada vez más molesto, no podía recolectar ramas y para colmo debía seguir cuidando a todos esos bebés. Pero le molestaba más el hecho de que Poppy no se le despegaba, a lo mejor era porque se trataba de la más pequeña y no quería estar sola. ¿Pero porque lo elegía a él sobre todos los demás? No la quería ni cerca.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, volvió a sentarse, viendo como la princesa continuaba alimentándose del biberón. Lo curioso era que ella no apartaba la mirada de él, lo cual empezaba a incomodarlo.

-No me mires-volteó a ver hacia otro lado pero al ver de soslayo notó que ella aun lo observaba.

Cuando la bebé se terminó el biberón, se lo arrojó a la cabeza.

-¡Hey!-exclamó molesto, se sobaba la parte donde lo golpeó el objeto.

La niña rió, él rodó los ojos.

La acomodó sobre su hombro y tras darle varios golpecitos en la espalda la escuchó eructar pero pudo sentir algo cálido deslizarse por su espalda.

-No me digas que...-la apartó, notando que había un rastro de vómito en las comisuras de la boca de la princesa.

Hizo un gesto de asco. Sacó un pañuelo que traía consigo y se limpió el vómito de la espalda lo mejor que pudo.

La bebé le sonreía.

¿Qué la ponía tan feliz?

Usó otro pañuelo que tenía para limpiarle la cara.

Ella rió risueña cuando estuvo libre del resto del biberón.

Branch miró al resto de los bebés, la mayoría estaban dormidos.

Le prestó atención nuevamente a la princesa, la vio sacando una hoja grande de su bolso.

-¡Deja ahí!-le ordenó pero ella no le dio importancia al hecho de que la atrapó en el acto.

Poppy se cobijó con la hoja y luego se acomodó entre las piernas de Branch. En cuestión de segundos se quedó dormida para la incomodidad del otro.

Habían pasado dos horas y Branch ya no aguantaba las piernas. Miró cansado a la responsable de su actual y futuro dolor y posible adormecimiento de sus extremidades inferiores. Poppy dormía de lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el final del muslo, cerca de la rodilla, estaba en posición fetal, de manera que cabía perfectamente en el hueco que formaban las piernas de Branch al estar sentado en loto.

El niño se sobresaltó cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Solo soy yo-dijo la troll de cabello naranja-no tienes porque asustarte. No les haré daño.

¿Les?

Branch no se había percatado que cargaba a Poppy en sus brazos, manteniendola ,muy cerca suyo y su cabellera creció, actuando como un escudo para la bebé que recién despertaba.

¡¿Cuando fue que reaccionó así?!

Se levantó de un salto pero se cayó al tener la piernas dormidas, la troll rosa no logró dar con el suelo ya que el cabello de Branch había logrado apartarla para evitar caer sobre ella.

Oh, fantástico. No tenía ni idea de porque se comportaba así y parecía que le era inevitable actuar de otra forma que no fuera proteger inconcientemente a la menor.

No, no y no. Simplemente no se debía al asunto de los dichosos soulmates.

El pequeño troll quiso levantarse pero las rodilas le dolieron.

Bien, por lo visto no podría levantarse un rato.

Derrotado, el pequeño se quedó recostado bocarriba y frunció el ceño.

-No pongas esa cara-le dijo la cuidadora-¡Es hora del cuento!-anunció alegre, se agachó para intentar tomar a la bebé pero esta negaba con la cabeza y se acurrucaba más entre el cabello oscuro que aun la envolvía-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-puso sus brazos en jarras-Parece ser que le agradas a la princesa-le dijo al niño que refunfuño en protesta.

Los bebés estaban sentados uno al lado de otro. Frente a ellos estaba puesta una lámpara ya que estaba oscureciendo. Entre tantos trolls bebés y coloridos destacaba Branch, que sin mucha opción le tocó sentarse con ellos. Poppy estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, aun envuelta con la hoja.

La adulta introdujo su mano en su cabello, sacando de ahí un libro de recortes.

-Muy bien, dulzuras-habló alegre-les contaré hoy un poco sobre los soulmates.

Las reacciones por parte de los pequeños fue felicidad o confusión por el tema. En cambio, Branch se puso pálido al oír eso.

-Los trolls son seres coloridos y no solo por eso son conocidos-comenzó a narrar la mujer, mostró una ilustración en la que se veían unos trolls en un bosque-son las criaturas más alegres, a diferencia de los bertenos que son infelices-jaló una pestaña, desplegando una imagen de unos de esos seres malhumorado. Cambio de página-cada troll pareja tendrá pero será el destino quien eligirá.-Apareció un troll-Cuando estés listo, tendrás un mechón bien visto-jaló otra pestaña, haciendo que un mechón del troll fuera de otro color.-Un hermoso trazo, al que habrá que dar más de un vistazo, un precioso color, -cambiaba lentamente la página para dar suspenso, los menores estaban expectantes de lo que se mostraría ahora-¡el color de tu amor!-salió brillo del libro, mostrándose ahora el troll de antes junto a otro con cabello del mismo color del mechón del otro.

Los niños gritaban emocionados, Poppy solo reía mientras aplaudía. Branch rodó los ojos, esto no le provocaba mucha emoción.

-Si solo uno lo tiene, no desesperen-usó un tono de advertencia la mayor cuando la siguiente ilustración que mostró el libro fue uno de los dos trolls con cara triste al verse sin el mechón-porque saldrá conforme crecen. Solo la señal del universo esperen-dijo, jalando otra pestaña, saliendo ahora el pigmento en el troll, cambio de página, se veían ambos trolls felices al tener ambos los mechones.-Los trolls son alegres, traviesos y juguetones pero también algunos cuantos son eternos solterones-cambió de página, ahora se veía un troll normal pero no importaba que pestañas moviera, solo la edad de troll parecía cambiar, hasta que llegó al punto que solo se mostró el troll con ojos como un par de cruces, indicando que ya había pasado a mejor vida.-El mundo aveces se olvida de emparejar pero...-la mujer se veía nerviosa, incluso apartaba la mirada de ellos como buscando algo-¡no impide que ustedes no puedan amar!-sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y lanzó hacia atrás el libro de recortes,el cual cayó en unos arbustos.

Branch estaba seguro que de haber prendido una fogata, posiblemente lo habría arrojado al fuego para que se quemara y no dejar evidencia.

-¿Pero que veo a lo lejos?-preguntó la adulta poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos y los entrecerraba para ver mejor-Parece que vienen sus padres por ustedes.

Branch vio trolls adultos acercarse, que fueron llevándose a los bebés. Probablemente ya habían terminado lo que debían hacer ese día.

Poppy reía, imitando a los adultos que al verla le saludaban. La troll rosa se giró a ver al gris pero notó que parecía triste.

Ella se puso de pie aun encima de las piernas del otro, que se percató que ella le veía directo a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?

La bebé balbuceó un poco, luego puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cara del niño, que pensaba que era extraño eso.

-Iste-balbuceó, entrecerrando los ojos intentando ver que le molestaba.

Branch rodó los ojos. Se levantó, cargó a la bebé y se acercó a la cuidadora que acababa de despedirse una pareja de trolls.

-Disculpe-dio un tirón del vestido de la otra para que le hiciera caso.

La mujer volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se agachó para estar a su altura.

-¿Porque arrojó el libro de recortes?

El estado de ánimo de la troll cambio de alegre a uno más preocupado.

-¿A que te refieres?-se hizo la desentendida.

-Usted solo arrojó el libro, sin ninguna razón, ¿que tiene de malo?

Solo eran recortes sobre soulmates, ¿no?

La mayor se rascó nerviosa la cabeza.

-Bueno, técnicamente no debería haber nada de malo con eso pero...

El niño arqueó una ceja. Ella al verlo tan serio se rio nerviosa y observó a otro lado.

-No se supone que eso fuera algo que debiera contarles.-Murmuró.

-¿Qué cosa no debía contar?-casi le exigía saber.

La bebé, que seguía con él, al verlo tan serio por lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo a la otra, frunció también el ceño, mirando fijamente a la cuidadora que al verla ya no pudo con la presión.

-Eso no se supone que deban saberlo-dijo la troll-son jóvenes, deberían crecer creyendo en el amor y no soy nadie para hacer que le tengan miedo-movía los brazos-y no quiero que se asusten pero aveces sólo me dejo llevar al leer los libros y me olvido de lo que debo decir y que no. Bueno, -jugó nerviosa con sus dedos-los trolls son una de las especies sino la única en la que todos tienen soulmates. Se sabe que hay otras especies que también tienen pero son tan pocos o solo aparecen cada cierto tiempo que no se les toma en cuenta. Es casi lo mismo con nosotros pero a la inversa-hizo un movimiento en círculo con los dedos girándolos en sentido contrario del reloj-los trolls siempre consiguen su mechón pero aveces cada tanto hay alguien que no tiene un alma gemela. Son casos aislados hasta ahora, además de que han pasado varias generaciones desde el último troll que no ha tenido pareja destinada pero no todos lo recuerdan. Es uno en un millón de que ocurra.

Branch abrió la boca sorprendido. No tenía idea de eso.

Poppy estaba inquietándose, comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la troll, quitandosela al niño para verla mejor-No te preocupes, eres la troll más positiva, conseguirás a alguien, princesa.

La bebé continuaba llorando.

Ahora parecía más claro eso para el troll gris. A los niños les podía asustar, con razón se puso nerviosa cuando contó esa parte del libro.

Aprovechando que la troll mayor cargaba ahora a la princesa, intentó alejarse pero Poppy, adivinando su intención,estiró los brazos, insistiendo en que la acercaran de nuevo a él.

-¡Aw!-dijo la de cabello naranja-parece que realmente le gustas.-Estando tan enternecida por ello, acercó la bebé al otro, que otra vez se vio obligado a sostenerla en contra de su voluntad.

Vio con molestia a la pequeña.

-¡Ahí estás!-se acercó hasta ellos el rey Peppy, miró al niño que cargaba a su hija, que se sintió incómodo por la atención del anaranjado.

-Cuidó a todos por mí mientras arreglaba mi capullo-se le acercó la troll amarilla al líder a la vez que señalaba su casa, a la cual se le desprendió una parte de la pared, a lo que ella se rió.-Tendré que volver a repararlo. Por cierto,-le dio unos cuantos codazos al varón, señalando al par de menores-creo que la princesa Poppy ya se encariñó, no ha querido apartarse de él todo el día.

El rey los observó, poniendo nervioso al niño que era abrazado por la bebé que se reía y tocaba de vez en cuando su cabello.

-Vaya,-dijo algo sorprendido-supongo que ella ya te quiere. Solo quiero preguntarte algo-se inclinó un poco, quedando cara a cara con el niño que tragó saliva asustado-¿te crees digno de mi hija?

El gris tembló, estaba apunto de desmayarse pero el rey estalló en carcajadas siendo seguido por la otra.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!-se limpió una lágrima que le salió de tanto reír-Solo bromeaba. Es obvio que le gustaste, Poppy quiere a todos. Ella ama a su pueblo.

Branch se habría enojado en otras circunstancias de no ser porque eso realmente le asustó.

Poppy miraba a Branch y luego a los adultos, repitiendo la acción varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño y ver a su padre.

-Solo bromeaba cariño-dijo el rey cuando notó que se había molestado. Tomó a la bebé, cargándola y meciéndola un poco-Papi te extraño todo el día-la bebé rió, él sonrió. La acercó a su cabello, la bebé por inercia se metió ahí, asomando su cabeza para ver al otro niño.

Branch notó que Poppy observaba más que nada su cabello y cuando estiró su mano se asustó. Se apartó rápidamente, arreglándose el cabello, ocultando su mechón que casi dejaba a la vista la bebé.

-Adiós-se despidió rápidamente de los adultos y se fue casi corriendo.

Atravesó unos arbustos, al salir de ellos su pie topó con algo. Al bajar la mirada descubrió que se trataba del libro de recortes que había arrojado la cuidadora.

Intentaba decidir si tomarlo o no. Ahora que era libre no podía recolectar ramas ya que era mejor resguardarse antes de que hiciera frío.

No teniendo nada más productivo que hacer, lo recogió y se lo llevó.

Después de llegar a su refugio encendió una lámpara y se sentó sobre una improvisada cama que había hecho con una manta en el suelo y otra más gruesa para cobijarse. Abrió el libro, viendo todo lo que les había contado la troll, al girar la página vio otra cosa que desconocía de los soulmates.

-Los mechones sincronizados están, -leyó casi como pregunta al ver la imagen de dos trolls con los dichosos mechones que aparentaban brillar-su conexión es un poderoso imán-jaló una lengüeta que hizo que ambos trolls quedaran juntos-y sus partes atraerán.-Tiró de otra pestaña, lo que provocó que los trolls se vieran entre ellos-listos están para amar.

El infante se horrorizó cuando al cambiar de página salió la pareja de trolls pero ambos dándose un beso y salieron brillos a la vez que se mostraban figuras de otras cosas que indicaban que se trataba de una boda.

El niño lanzó a otro lado el libro.

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Boda?¿Todos los soulmates debían casarse?

Negaba ferozmente con la cabeza. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

No quería casarse, y menos con una bebé.

Según el relato, los soulmates obtienen los mechones conforme crecen.

Branch tenía el suyo, Poppy no pero ella crecería y eventualmente lo obtendría. Eso no podía ser.

Sólo tenía una opción, hacerse el desentendido cuando ocurriera.

¿A quién engañaba? Se dará cuenta de quien se trata, ningún otro troll tiene cabello negro como él.

El universo debía estar burlándose de él.

Ahora tenía más razones para ocultar su mechón, antes lo hacía en negación, continuaba sin aceptar que le tocara ser el alma gemela de la princesa, pero ahora sería para impedir que ella o cualquier otro descubriera la

verdad. Ya pensaría como actuar cuando ella obtuviera su mechón.

Con suerte, la princesa se conseguiría a alguien más.

Lo mejor era que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de Poppy.

No quería problemas.

Pobre e ingenuo Branch, ignoraba algo de suma importancia.

.

.

.

La conexión entre soulmates no puede negarse.

Además, el universo jamás se equivoca en cuanto a almas gemelas se refiere.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, lamento tanto la demora, el capitulo se me hizo muy largo y me tardé en editarlo. Y aún más porque se me juntaron los deberes de la facultad. Apenas logré encontrar tiempo para terminarlo y subirlo.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones, el cuento de soulmates que les lee la troll me lo inventé (obviamente -.-) con la finalidad de explicar como funciona para ellos lo de los mechones, y sinceramente no iba tener rimas pero dado que son trolls y aquí le dan importancia a ese tema decidí que sería más adecuado para ellos el que si las tuviera, además como se supone que es un cuento para niños que les explicará el concepto sería mejor. Si al leerlo no suena tan bien lo siento pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Cuando lo hice solo escribí las ideas para explicar esta cosa y fui cambiando las palabras que usé hasta que rimaran.**

 **Tal vez se pregunten porque hice que el fic volviera en el tiempo. Bueno, cuando comencé a escribir esto quería mostrar las reacciones de Branch y Poppy cuando obtienen su mechón y luego mostrar la trama de la película con este tema involucrado de manera que afectara mas la manera en que se relacionan durante la misma pero luego decidí que quería que se mostrara como fue que Branch comenzó a querer a Poppy. A diferencia de ella, Branch no quiere dejarse influenciar por nada que tenga que ver con soulmates, de manera en que niega a querer a Poppy solo porque un mechón rosado en su cabeza le dice que están destinados, ademas de que son opuestos y eso para él es una razón valida para pensar que está mal esa conexión. Por lo que me dije "Branch necesita enamorarse de ella, viéndola como la troll que es, independientemente de que tenga un mechón azul que dice que es su pareja destinada aun y si es solo un troll que perdió el color hace mucho". Así que...veremos a Branch enamorarse de Poppy (estoy diciendo cosas muy obvias pero siento la necesidad de aclararlo por si acaso), después se pasará a la trama de la película y quizás hayan algunos capítulos de la serie. Lo siento si ya querían verlos interactuar cuando ambos tienen sus mechones.**

 **Puse que los trolls se consideran las únicas criaturas con soulmates pero eso se debe a que para ellos no es común escuchar que otras especies tengan, y ya que rara vez escuchan de esos casos, no los toman muy en cuenta. Pero no son los únicos.**

 **Bueno, sin más que escribir, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
